Carwash
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Ironhides first time in a carwash ;)


_**The Important things first:  
I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO MICHAEL BAY AND HASBRO!**_

A very spontaneous idea I got and I just had to write this down because it was cute and funny and fluffy and just...awwww

I hope you will like this silly little idea of mine :3

I would appreciate feedback very much and again i am very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes. Don't forget: My first language isn't english

_**Carwash**_

"Will?"

"What's it buddy?"

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Why not? It's not going to hurt you and you really need a wash. You will be just fine."

Ironhide grumbled something to himself and in a language William Lennox couldn't understand. He huffed and gave the steering wheel in front of him a gently nudge.

"Come on 'Hide. Don't tell me you're afraid of a simple Carwash?"

"I am not afraid. It's just…I have never been in one before, that's all."

"Really? Well than it's about time. Trust me buddy: You will like it. And it looks like it's our turn now."

Before Ironhide could protest Lennox stepped on the gas and the old black pick up rolled into the direction of the carwash. And the closer they got the more nervous the Autobot got.

He had fought against so many Deceptions, had lost a lot of his friends, had seen so much death with his optics already and none of this had been able to get a reaction out of him.

But this carwash was another story…

It was dark inside and he didn't know what he should expect.

Sure he had talked about this with Bumblebee and the yellow Autobot had told him how awesome a carwash would be and he had to try this out. Even his leader Optimus Prime had recommended it to him with the words "You really need to lose up a bit old friend. You need this".

And his human friend Lennox had been persistent as well and that's when he had given in and had said yes.

And now he stood in front of said carwash and he couldn't deny it any longer:

He was nervous.

"Calm down buddy. This isn't bad," Lennox said and Ironhide swore he could hear the grin in the human's voice as he spoke.

Another grumble was all that left his vocals and right after that he rolled into the endless seeming darkness of the carwash. His alt mode came to a halt and his whole body twitched when he could feel how something held his wheels in place so he couldn't move anymore and his alone made him feel even more nervous than he already was.

"Relax. This just makes sure that you will stay at the place you are. The treatment will start in a few moments. Just try to enjoy it."

"I can't make any promises…"

Suddenly water beat down onto his roof and he shuddered.

"C-cold…"

Lennox couldn't help but laugh at how Ironhide had spoken these words.

This was going to be sooooo much fun…

A weird sound penetrated Ironhides audio receptors and only seconds later he saw them:

Big car cleaning brushes that were heading towards his alt mode and he had to gather all of his remaining self-control not to break out of his "bonds" and drive right through the next wall when the evil looking brushes came closer and closer and closer to him…

The moment the big red brushes touched his alt mode and started to rotate against the metal skin of his he jolted and Lennox groaned in pain as he rubbed his head where he had hit the roof of the car.

"Ouch! Man Ironhide. Calm the hell down. It's just a harmless brush! This thing won't kill you!" he muttered, but he didn't get an answer. Instead he could feel how the whole pick up was shaking when the brushes slowly went to work on him.

Lennox wanted to say something about this, wanted to make another comment, but before he could do that a loud and very unmanly squeak, clearly coming from Ironhide, startled him so much that he lost the ability to speak for a few seconds. He furrowed his brows when the Pick Up began to shake more violently and a sound came to his ears which sounded suspiciously like a suppressed laugh.

"Ironhide? Buddy? What's wrong with you?"

The Autobot still didn't answer him. He was too busy in trying not to laugh at the moment.

But when he could feel more, smaller brushes, on the underside of his alt mode he lost it and soon his deep and loud laughter filled the carwash.

Lennox needed a few moments until he realized what was happening and the moment realization hit him he couldn't stop himself from grinning like a total goof at Ironhides predicament.

"No way!" he laughed and he had to hold onto his seat when the Pick Up started to rock back and forth, shaking like an earth quake while his laughter shot up an octave or two.

"You're ticklish?"

"S-SHUT UP!" Ironhide managed to press out between fits of almost hysterical laughter when the brushes went to town on him, stimulating his sensor system until he was screaming with laughter when all those tiny and way too soft for his taste bristles tickled him almost everywhere at once and at this moment he was glad that he and Lennox were alone at this place. This was just embarrassing…

"Hahaha good that I have chosen the premium program. We two are going to have ten minutes of carwash fun 'Hide, be sure about that."

And in this very moment Ironhide swore one thing to himself:

Never ever again he would go into a carwash…

**_The End_**


End file.
